The present invention relates to a new and improved motor and more specifically to a motor which is self-centering upon the occurrence of a predetermined operating condition, such as a failure of a pump to supply fluid under pressure.
A known self-centering motor includes a piston which is enclosed by a housing. A piston rod has a first section which is connected wit h the piston and extends in one direction from the housing. The piston rod includes a second section which is connected with the piston and extends in the opposite direction from the housing.
The known self-centering motor includes a pair of sleeves are slidably mounted in the housing on opposite sides of the piston. One sleeve is mounted on the first section of the piston rod and a second sleeve is mounted on the second section of the piston rod. Upon the occurrence of a p redetermined condition, the two sleeves are moved toward each other and the piston to thereby move the piston to a centered condition relative to the housing.
Due to the relatively long length of this known self-centering motor, difficulty may be encountered in using the motor in situations where there is a limited amount of space.